Matrioska
by Marigabi
Summary: Para el ruso el japonés era como un enigma por descifrar; si fuera más específico Yuuri sería como una matrioska, una muñeca tradicional rusa, que en su interior contiene otra muñeca y esta a su vez otra que... ¡sorpresa! También contiene otra y así sucesivamente.


**Matrioska**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viktor Nikiforov es como un niño, todos los que lo conocen saben que tiene un lado infantil que siempre acompaña sus acciones, aún a sus veintisiete años Viktor tiende a formar berrinches cuando quiere algo o a hacer pucheros cuando no lo consigue.

En realidad eso es parte de su encanto.

Pero como todo niño Viktor es curioso, es justamente esa curiosidad lo que lo movió a cruzar un continente completo y un océano para encontrarse con Yuuri Katsuki.

Para el ruso el japonés era como un enigma por descifrar; si fuera más específico Yuuri sería como una matrioska, una muñeca tradicional rusa, que en su interior contiene otra muñeca y esta a su vez otra que... ¡sorpresa! También contiene otra y así sucesivamente.

Así era como veía Viktor a Yuuri, la primera vez que lo vio y lo vio de verdad, porque probablemente hasta ese día nunca había apreciado bien su patinaje, se encontró con con un diamante en bruto, un patinador capaz de demostrar las emociones más puras y dulces que nadie pudiera apreciar. Aún cuando cometiera errores en la ejecución de sus saltos era imposible apartar sus ojos de él.

Luego descubrió su lado atrevido, el japonés se había hecho amigo del licor durante la fiesta de celebración y había terminado ebrio, estaba descontrolado, había retado a Yuri a un duelo de baile, semidesnudo había realizado una rutina de baile con Chris, un sensual pole dance, y habían terminado bailando juntos también; había tanta libertad en sus movimientos, estaba lleno de emoción, como si Yuuri estuviera hecho de fuegos artificiales y todos decidieran estallar en mil colores en ese mismo momento y lugar, iluminando su vista esa noche; Viktor no pudo evitar sentir que todo el vibraba en su interior cuando el más joven lo abrazo y le pidió ser su entrenador.

Cuando lo conoció en persona, se dio cuenta que era bastante tímido, retrocedía y temblaba cuando se le acercaba mucho y si lo tocaba el sonrojo empezaba a invadir su rostro hasta las orejas; también era bastante inseguro, si se sentía nervioso las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de la nada y Viktor temía cuando eso pasaba porque no sabía como consolarlo.

Entendió que estaba lleno de ingenuidad e inocencia cuando le dijo que su Eros era un Katsudon. Como puede reírse al recordarlo. Yuuri no conocía nada del amor, al menos no del amor en pareja, sabía del amor familiar, del de amigos, pero no conocía como podía hacer estremecer todo su ser el tener sentimientos por alguien en su corazón

Pero cuando vio su Eros, su verdadero Eros que nada tenía que ver con comida, se dio cuenta de la pasión y sensualidad que gritaba de cada movimiento. Era sutil, pero bastante erótico, el Dios Eros había descendido del Olimpo hasta terrenal para hacerlo caer en su hechizo de seducción. Y él había caído irremediablemente en el.

Sin embargo, Yuuri también era Agape, tardó pero cuando el japonés se abrió a él y le entregó su confianza, se dio cuenta que tenía un corazón de oro, frágil y cálido como ninguno, el amor de Yuuri era incondicional, lo apoyaba como nadie en cualquier cosa que hiciera y hacia que su interior se sintiera tibio y confortable con sólo tenerlo cerca. La sola presencia del joven le generaba una seguridad que nunca había obtenido con nadie.

Pero Yuuri no siempre podía ser adorable, también era explosivo, terco y egoísta, cuando tomaba una resolución no era fácil hacerle cambiar de idea, entonces no podía pensar en otra cosa y su mente se cerraba a nuevas ideas, una vez incluso había logrado hacerle llorar por la frustración, pero eso era cosa del pasado.

Y tal como una matrioska, Viktor abría muñeca por muñeca descubriendo las diferentes capas de Yuuri, mientras mira el anillo brillando en su mano no puede evitar pensar lo mucho que le gusta seguir descubriendo nuevos lados de su Yuuri.

Y de ahora en adelante seguirá haciéndolo.

* * *

 **Me cambiare el nombre a _Marigabi analogías locas,_ porque siento que hago las comparaciones más locas con Yuuri, eso o el Viktor de mi mente ve el mundo de forma muy rara.**

 **Entre cosas extrañas a las 4 de la mañana se me ocurrió un UA donde Viktor es un escultor y Yuuri es su musa a la que tiene que manosear para hacer una escultura, iré a escribirlo para mañana, ya que ya escribí los dos de hoy.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz (obviamente que a mi) un comentario dejaras aquí**


End file.
